Marlene-Dietrich-Kalender
Chronologie oder Zeitlinien zur Biografie von ::(Kurzname der Seite: mdk ''— leitet hierher) Marlene Dietrich ::.... die Jahre und Jahrzehnte right|470px (vgl. Eine allgemeine Zeitschiene / Chronik dazu - Politik, Kulturleben, Wissenschaften ) 1899 und davor * Ehe der Eltern: Louis Erich Otto Dietrich (1867–1908) und Wilhelmine Elisabeth Josephine Dietrich (1876–1945; geb. Felsing) 1900 * Schwester Liesel in Berlin-Schöneberg geboren 1901 * 27. Dezember: in Schöneberg geboren :::Geburtshaus: Leberstraße 65 in Berlin 1902 * 1903 * 1904 * 1905 * 1906 * 1907 * Auguste-Viktoria-Schule in der Nürnberger Straße, Berlin, Frühjahr * 1907–1919 Schulbesuch in Berlin und Dessau 1908 * Tod des Vaters 1909 * 1910er 1910 * 1911 * 1912 * 1913 * __toc__ 1914 * 2. Heirat ihrer Mutter: Leutnant Eduard von Losch, Dessau * Besuch des dortigen Antoinetten-Lyceums 1915 * 1916 * Ab dem 13. April Besuch der Victoria-Luise-Schule (heute Goethe-Gymnasium) in Berlin 1917 *ohne Daten: *Marlene nannte, trat als Kleindarstellerin in unbedeutenden Stücken auf. Sie hatte zuvor in Weimar Geige studiert, eine Sehnenentzündung setzte der Musikerkarriere ein Ende. 1918 * Abgang von der Schule an Ostern ohne Abitur * Beginn an der Musikhochschule Weimar mit der Ausbildung zur Konzertgeigerin *Sie versuchte es in den Folgejahren mit der Schauspielerei. Die junge Berlinerin, die damals noch etwas pummelig war, wirkte beim Vorsprechen auf provozierende Weise gelangweilt. Nur wenige erkannten in diesem Typus - einer Art Vamp der Neuen Sachlichkeit - das große Talent. 1919 * 1920er 1920 * 1920/21 Internat in Weimar; Geigenunterricht bei Professor Robert Reitz, Hofkapellmeister und Lehrer an der dortigen Musikschule 1921 * 1922 * Oktober Erste Theaterrollen in den Kammerspielen und im Großen Schauspielhaus, Berlin; erste Filmrollen in SO SIND DIE MÄNNER (D 1922, Regie: Georg Jacoby) und DER MENSCH AM WEGE (D 1923, Regie: Wilhelm Dieterle); bei den Dreharbeiten von TRAGÖDIE DER LIEBE (D 1923, Regie: Joe May) Bekanntschaft mit Rudolf Sieber 1923 * 17. Mai 1923 Hochzeit mit Rudolf Sieber 1924 * 13. Dezember in Berlin: Tochter [[Maria Sieber|'Maria''' Elisabeth Sieber/Dietrich/Riva]] geboren 1925 * 1926 * 1927 * 1928 * 1929 * 1930er 1930 * Der blaue Engel – Regie: Josef von Sternberg * Morocco (Marokko) (Herzen in Flammen) 1931 * 1932 * Blonde Venus * 1933 * 1934 * 1935 * 1936 * 1937 * Engel (Angel) – Regie: Ernst Lubitsch 1938 * 1939 * 1940 — 1945 1940 * Das Haus der sieben Sünden (Seven Sinners) 1941 * 1942 * The Lady Is Willing – Regie: Mitchel Leisen 1943 * *Drei Jahre lang sang Marlene Dietrich für amerikanische Soldaten. An der Front erlebte sie, was sie so noch nicht gekannt hatte: Kameradschaft, Verlässlichkeit, Vertrauen, … Siehe Peter Kümmel: The Dietrich. 1944 * Follow the Boys 1945 * 1940er und 50er 1946 * 1947 * 1948 * Eine auswärtige Affäre - Regie: Billy Wilder 1949 * 1950 * Die rote Lola (Stage Fright) – Regie: Alfred Hitchcock :::(Rolle der Charlotte Inwood; Song La vie en rose) 1951 * Die Reise ins Ungewisse (No Highway in the Sky) – Regie: Henry Koster 1952 * Engel der Gejagten (Rancho Notorious) – Regie: Fritz Lang 1953 * 1954 * 1955 * 1956 * In 80 Tagen um die Welt (Around the World in Eighty Days) – Regie: Michael Anderson 1957 * Die Monte Carlo Story (Montecarlo) – Regie: Samuel A. Taylor * Zeugin der Anklage (Witness for the Prosecution) – Regie: Billy Wilder 1958 * Im Zeichen des Bösen (Touch of Evil) – Regie: Orson Welles 1959 * 1960er 1960 * 1961 * Das Urteil von Nürnberg (Judgement at Nuremberg) – Regie: Stanley Kramer 1962 * 1963 * 1964 * Zusammen in Paris (Paris When It Sizzles; Cameo-Auftritt) – Regie: Richard Quine, gedreht 1962 in Paris, Cameo-Auftritt ! 1965 * 1966 * 1967 * 1968 * Schöner Gigolo, armer Gigolo – Regie: David Hemmings 1969 * 1970er und 80er 1970 * 1971 * vier Auftritte in Kopenhagen * tv-interview, recorded in Copenhagen, Denmark for Swedish Television * London ??? 1972 * 1973 * Schwester Elisabeth (getrennt lbd. Will) gestorben 1974 * 1975 * Ende September: Der letze Auftritt als Sängerin in Sydney - Sturz von der Bühne 1976 * Rückzug in die Pariser Wohnung, Avenue Montaigne 12 * 24. Juni: Tod des (ehemaligen) Ehemanns Rudolf Sieber 1977 * Erscheinen von: Werner Sudendorf: Marlene Dietrich. Dokumente, Essays, Filme. Hrsg.: Stiftung Deutsche Kinemathek. Hanser, München 1977, ISBN 3-446-12463-2 1978 * Letzter Filmauftritt in SCHÖNER GIGOLO, ARMER GIGOLO * (BRD 1979, Regie: David Hemmings)) 1979 * Autobiographie Nehmt nur mein Leben erscheint beim Bertelsmann Verlag, Gütersloh 1980 * 1981 * 1982 * 1983 *Datum??? Dreharbeiten zu Marlene Dietrich − Porträt eines Mythos, Dokumentarfilm gesendet 1984, Regisseur Maximilian Schell 1984 * Dokumentation Marlene wird in der BRD gesendet, Regie Maximilian Schell 1985 * 1986 * 1987 * 1988 * 1989 * 1990er 1990 * 1991 * 1992 * M. D. ist am 6. Mai in Paris gestorben * 16. Mai: Beerdigung in Berlin auf dem Friedhof Friedenau, Stubenrauchstraße 43–45, Grab Nr. 34/16. (Ganz in der Nähe des Grabs von ihrer Mutter, Josefine von Losch. Auf Marlene Dietrichs Grabstein steht eine Zeile aus dem Gedicht „Abschied vom Leben" von Theodor Körner: „Hier steh' ich an den Marken meiner Tage") 1993 * 24. Oktober: Übergabe des Nachlasses durch Maria Riva an das Land Berlin und die Stiftung Deutsche Kinemathek 1994 * 1995 * 1996 * 2000 * 26. September: Mit der Eröffnung des Filmmuseums Berlin wird im Rahmen der dortigen ständigen Ausstellung erstmals eine Fläche von ungefähr 300 qm ausschließlich Marlene Dietrich, ihrem Werk und ihrem Leben, gewidmet. * Der Film Marlene erscheint und erzählt die Lebensgeschichte basierend auf der von ihrer Tochter Maria Riva geschriebenen Biografie. Er enthält aber auch fiktive Figuren, die aus dramaturgischen Gründen in die Handlung eingebaut wurden. 2010 * www Kategorie:Biografie Kategorie:Familie